Naruto Uzumaki: The Next Kyuubi
by KingLoitl
Summary: Naruto doesnt want to become the hokage. He wants to be like Ibiki and Anko in the interrogation squad and follow his dream of being the best interrogator ever!Darker Naruto beginning kinda weird but gets better!
1. The Scar

A little 4 year old boy is running for his life dodging a bunch of sharp objects. You can hear shouts of "Die demon scum!" and "Avenge the 4th!". The little boy has only one thing running through his mind…_why is it always me… what did I ever do to them?_ The little boy with sun kissed blonde hair and deep blue eyes starts to slow down and hides in a box in a back alley. He hears the people running by him shouting and trying to find out where he went.

_I knew I never should of game out today! Why is it that they all hate me! I just asked for some food and they always hit me! I hate it!_ He says to himself as he starts to cry.

His crying stops when a shuriken is tossed and hits him in the shouldar causing him to cry out in pain. "We found you demon!" shouts an angry civilian.

"What are you all doing?!" screems a voice. The civilians look to see a ANBU officer looking at the crowd. Many of the civilian look worried that he will tell the hokage. "A demon should be dead not alive!" he shouts as the crowd rallies up and start beating the little boy.

Not once does he cry out in pain or call for help he takes the beating trying to wait for it end so he can go home and eat his favorite miso pork ramen. He starts to laugh remebering the people at the ramen stand.

"What are you laughing at demon!" a shinobi with a katana yells at the boy. He slashs the little blonde across the face leaving a scar going from the top of head near his rear ear all the way down to the left part of his lower jaw. The little boy screams out asking for help. "That's right scream out demon! Today you will die for what you did to our village!" The ANBU officer readies his strike to end the little boy's life when a thundering voice and massive amount of killing intent washes over the ANBU shinobi and civilians. "**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!! WHY ARE YOU HARMING THAT LITTLE BOY!?" **

"T-t-the demon tried to a-a-as-assualt me and we t-thought that the demon w-w-was trying to e-e-escape." Said a frightend civilian. "THAT BOY IS A HERO NOT A DEMON!" The now identified leader of the village exclaims to the crowd. Before the crowd could protest there was a shout of **Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu** and you could hear the pleas of mercy as the crowd is being burned alive and those shinbi who got away were captured by the Black Ops ANBU.

"Take them to Ibiki and Anko and tell them to make them regret living." Says a very enraged Hokage. The Hokage then grabs the boy who passed out from the pain and rushes him to the hospital.

_What have I done… Minato I have failed you… they almost killed your son. Naruto im so sorry._

The Hokage is then broken out of his thoughts when he enters the hospital and asks for a medic to assist him. After 3 shouts of assistance the Hokage unleashes out a massive amount of killing intent and roars out "SOMEONE HELP OUT NARUTO RIGHT NOW OR ELSE YOU WILL ALL FACE IBIKI AND ANKO." An unfases medic comes out asking why he is yelling looks at the boy and tells him he will take him. The hokage is stunned that someone actually nicely asked for Naruto so he could be treated. The Hokage agrees and watches as the medic proforms a jutsu and green light forms at her hands and soon the wounds are all healed except the scar on his face.

The medic stops working on Naruto then looks at the Hokage and says "The scar on his face was coated by a tissue damage poison added to a katana. Am I correct?" the Hokage gravely nods his head and looks down at the floor. "The boy will have that scar on his face no matter how much **it** helps him out." To say that the Hokage was surprised would be an understatement.

"Y-y-you know about the kyuubi? How come you arent trying to kill him now then?" the Hokage asks the medic nin confusinly. The nins response would lighten the heart of the Hokage for years to come knowing that all ninja were not as blind sighted as he thought. "I know the difference between the sealer and the sealed." He walks away to attend other patients.

"Naruto I swear to you that I will try everything to make sure that you become strong!" the Hokage states as he teleports away in a swirl of leaves.


	2. Meet Anko and The Interrogation

Sup guys thanks for enjoying the story. I don't know how to turn the jutsu into japaneese so ill just write them in english and some of them might be made up so bear with me ;) please review for more ideas!

* * *

_October 11__th__ 4 years after Kyuubi_

Naruto wakes up slowly and blinks and turns to see the old man sitting there in a chair sleeping. Wanting to no what happened to him he trys to get up to find that he is strapped down. "Hey old man!" screams Naruto freaking out the Hokage and making him get into his taijustu stance. "What happened to me? Why does every hurt me? Why does my face hurt." Says a crying Naruto as he realizes his face has a giant scar across it. The hokage walks over to Naruto after he calmed down remebering he was in a hospital, "You were attacked and me and people who care for you stopped the bad people." _I hope he doesn't have to find out about the kyuubi till he is a genin._

"But why! Why does everyone HATE ME!" he screams and tries to run away or break the straps holding him down. The hokage looks at Naruto with pity and then unleashes the straps only for Naruto to push him and run away down the stairs bawling his eyes out. The hokage drops his head feeling so sorry to his pupil Minato. _Minato I am so sorry I can not help your son as much as I would hope… the damned council won't let me take him in! _Sarutobi is knocked out of his thoughts as he hears a crash that sounds like glass breaking against the floor and food going to the walls. "MY DANGO!!!" "THAT'S IT PUNK YOUR DEAD" screams a enraged women.

"Dammit Naruto! Why Anko of all people!" Sarutobi says out loud as he runs into the hall to find Naruto crasping for air while snakes are holding his throat against the walls.

"Anko that's enough! Put him down right now" yells Sarutobi. "I did not call you here to kill the boy!" "Then what did you call me for here Sarutobi? I was eating dango and thinking about who I was gonna torture today" says Anko with a devilish grin on her face.

Sigh "Anko i called you here to take Naruto with you for a few days and teach him about poisons" explains the hokage "He was attacked by a ANBU officer with a poison on his katana and ended up slicing Naruto's face causing him the scar". Anko is furious would be a complete understatement. "WHAT!! YOU CALLED ME HERE FOR SOME SNOT NOSED GAKI THAT YOU NEED ME TO BABYSITT?!?!" screams a mad Anko.

"Yes i did and if you do not take car of Naruto i will ban the sale of dango to you for 3 months" says a tired Hokage. Anko goes wide-eyed thinking of how she would live with no dango for 3 months...3 months!!! "Come here Naaaarutooooo whos a precious gaki!" says a (Bad acting motherly) Anko _Hook,Line, and Sinker thinks the hokage_ Naruto who is scared shitless of Anko runs away screaming "Snake Ladie is gonna kill me!" Anko jumps after him with a vein popping in her head with a murderous glint in her eyes. Kakashi who is just entering the hospital to speak with the hokage is laughing his ass off as he hears what the little blonde prankster calls Anko. He looks at the hokage and realizes he is trying his best not to burt out laughing either.

"why is naruto calling her that?" asks a chucking Kakashi. Sarutobi explains the story and needless to say Kakashi is laughing even harder now especially about the motherly anko part.

* * *

_**Back to Anko and Naruto**_

We see a young blonde with blue eyes running from a taller women with purple hair and green eyes with a kunai in one hand and a dango in the other chasing the little boy laughing like

a witch the entire way. Anko later catches up to Naruto and uses her snakes to pin him down. "Alright listen gaki i need to get down to the interrigation office so your coming with me got it?" About to protest Naruto nods and Anko uses the **SUNSHIN** justsu to get to the office faster.

* * *

**At the Office**

Screams could be heard all over the ANBU halls interrigation division. At first Naruto nearly shit himself looking at some of the people being tortured for being missing-nins to rapists or for

one person... the one that attacked Naruto. Naruto sees the man and the man looks at Naruto and mouths the word **DEMON** to him. Naruto breaks off from Anko looks right up to a

strange man with a black trench coat with scars on his face and says "I wanna hurt that one can i do it please?"

The man is shocked that a 4 year old boy wants to torture a 28 year old grown man. Anko comes running over and says "Ibiki! god thank you for finding the brat i was signing in and

didnt no where the gaki went. Before you ask the hokage asked me to babysit him" says a bored anko. Ibiki comments to anko the interesting statement Naruto just told him and Anko

was twice as shocked as Ibiki. Anko wanting to see what the boy can do already knowing why he probably wants to torture the man tells Ibiki "Why not? mabye he can grow up to be the

next head when ur wrinkly ass grows old and dies" says a laughing anko after seeing the vein popping out of ibiki's head.

"Alright i'll let the kid interrogate him and see what he's got." Naruto hearing that he can hurt the man was estatic and when the door opened ran in there with a kunia in his hand

given by anko and stabbed the man in the shoulder then punched him in the face many times before the man could speak. The entire ANBU force after hearing a 4 year old is interrogating

someone rushed over to see it. What they saw was jaw dropping. A 4 year old little blonde haired and blue slitted eyes with a bloody kunia and busted knuckles was beating the shit out

of a grown man. Only 1 thought was running through the minds of all the people present... _Holy shit this kid could supass even me! (Anko) (5 minutes with Anko and he is already _

_interrogating people with force) (Ibiki) wow... the kid is a __genious! (rest of ANBU)._

Back in the interrogation cell you would be bent over puking at the sight in front of you. A man with all his fingers chopped off by the stubbs was crying out in pain with a enraged

4 year old boy beating him down then helping him get out so he could stab his ear the already bloody kunia cutting off his left ear. "AHHHHHHH SOMEONE STOP THIS DEMON!! THE DEMON

IS GONNA KILL US ALL WHY ARENT YOU STOPPING HIM?" yells the prisoner. He screams after he is stabbed in his other shouldar by a...claw? Red chakra is starting to seep out of Naruto.

"ALL HANDS TO INTERROGATION CELL 149B IMMEDIATLY AND CALL THE HOKAGE S-CLASS IMMERGANCY" Announces Ibiki.

"**WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HURT ME!" yells Naruto using the kyuubi's voice. "WHAT DID I DO TO YOU AND WHY DO YOU HATE ME!!! ANSWER ME!"** roars Naruto now engulfed in

red chakra in a 2-tail form as he gashs the man across the chest with his claws revealing a snake tatoo. Anko pales as she sees the tatoo meaning this man is working for Orochimaru.

The man now scared shitless tells the 2-tailed Naruto everything about the plan with orochimaru which while Naruto could care less in his form everyone else is soaking up the

information like a sponge.

The man finnaly stutters out "Because y-you-your...THE **KYUUBI **U DEMON!!" Everyone pales upon hearing that. as Naruto's skin starts to peel off and blood and water evaporite off his

skin and he goes into a 4 tailed form and his 4 blood red burning chakra tails plunge into the man and rip out his heart. He links chakra to the mans heart to his hole in his body keeping

him alive as he starts to engulf the man's heart in blood red chakra. The man starts to spasm as it feels like his heart is in the sun and is having a heart attackat the same time.

The man's scream slowly die out as Naruto shapes back into his normal self except his scar across his face is still burning brightly before slowly dimming out. The hokage bursts in and

hugs Naruto and Ibiki and Anko hug him as well on impulse and everyone comes into the room and tell him good job on finding the information on a spy and a traitor. Naruto looks at the

man he just killed...looks away and is about to puke, when he remebers what he did and turns around, and spits on the body before decapatating its head. Some ANBU recruits arrive on

the scene and throw their lunches up. "Naruto are you ok?" asks the hokage seeing Naruto with his fists clenched.

"No old man... im not ok..." exclaims a mad Naruto through gritted teeth "I FEEL GREAT!" he yells and jumps on Anko and Ibiki telling them thank you for letting him torture the man.

They were so suprised that they hugged back on impulse and everyone sweat-drops.

Naruto's next decesion would change his life forever. "Hey jiji can i be like Anko-san and Ibiks-san?" says a gitty naruto looking at anko and ibiki with a twinkle in his eye. "Anko

this is up to you if you would like to have Naruto here on the interrogation squad for his ninja career." says the hokage with a worried voice. "Sure why not? i mean if the gaki has the

guts to do it why not let him have it? i think he would be great at the job." says a gleefull Anko thinking of ways she could train a future prodigy at interrogation.

"Alright Naruto you will be trained to be the head of the interrogation squad of ANBU. But if i hear that you arent taking this seriously i will bring you back to the acadamy am i

understood?" says the Professor.

"You got it Old Man" replies Naruto with a grin on his face.

"Sarutobi-sama can i speak to you outside along with Anko?" asks Ibiki "Its rather important regarding Naruto"

"Very well Naruto stay in here with the ANBU while i talk to Ibiki and Anko." the Hokage leaves the room and watches as Naruto sits down and plays rock paper scissors with the ANBU

and is winning by the looks of it. He chuckles then waits for Ibiki and Anko to talk to him

"Hokage-sama i would like to ask for us to be his mother and father" says a Ibiki with no emotion in his voice while Anko looks at him like he is a bat-shit crazy retard untill she thinks it

over of what he has been through and agrees.

"I agree it would be better for him to be raised by people who care about him" states Anko.

"sigh... alright i will approve he will be staying with you till he inherits the Namikaze mansion understood?" replies the Hokage.

"Hai" Ibiki and Anko say at the same time as they walk in with Naruto doing a victory dance and the ANBU hanging his head in defeat. "Whats wrong Bear?"

"The little bastard beat me every single time.. i swear to kami that the kid can predict the future" Bear growls and glares at Anko and Sarutobi as they are on the floor laughing thier asses

off while Naruto finishes his victory dance. "Jiji whats up?"

"i have good news Naruto" the Hokage states as Naruto looks at him confused. "Anko and Ibiki are now you Mom and Dad. You could of heard a kunia drop 20 miles away and still heard

it.

"I-I-I ha-have a-a fa-fa-family?" Naruto says dumbly

"You bet Gaki now give ur momma a hug" Naruto runs into Ankos arm and tackles her to the ground and holds her in a death grip and is crying is eyes out.

"Whats wrong Naruto?" asks Ibiki.

"im just so happy i have a family!!!" yells naruto as he holds onto Anko now in a sitty posistion with a crying Naruto in her arms holding him.

"Its ok Naruto we are here for you now. Nothing going to happen alright?" Naruto nods and slowly falls asleep in Anko's arms. "Guess the Kyuubi chakra must of drained him huh?" says

Anko.

"Yea it did, Take him to your apartment Anko alright? He will probably be out for a few days." says the Hokage. He walks out of the room happy for Naruto as Anko and Ibiki look at the

with a parental loving look. Anko walks to her apartment making sure not to wake Naruto up and puts him to bed on the couch as she takes a shower and goes to sleep. _Sleep well _

_Naruto... because as soon as you wake up your mine for the picking-_thinks Anko as she slowly falls asleep


End file.
